


The Odd Case of Adrian Mellon

by Adrian_mellon



Category: IT, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Adrian Mellon Lives, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Don Hagarty love of my life, Eddie Kaspbrak still dies, IT AU, Kay McCall the fashion queen, M/M, Stanley Uris still dies, Steve Covall living his best life, adrian mellon deserved better, i just really like IT side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_mellon/pseuds/Adrian_mellon
Summary: This is basically going to be one big ol au based on my millions of Adrian headcanons mixed in with a lot of references to friends via side characters. It's gonna be a roller coaster...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Richie Tozier/Steve Covall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Odd Case of Adrian Mellon

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 4am so sorry for any mistakes I'm not one for proof reading but hopefully I can keep this updated!

“a clown?”

“I know how stupid it sounds… especially coming from a comedian.”   
The older man sighed; this was one of many things on Richie’s long list of things never to be spoken about. Yet here he was, talking about IT with two guys who were at least half his age and had just been through hell.

“No what’s really crazy is that Richie fucking Tozier is visiting me in hospital.”  
For someone who’d just been beaten up and thrown off a bridge Adrian still somehow had a large stupid grin on his face, clearly more than a little star struck. Richie wouldn’t admit it but it was somewhat flattering sure he had fans but at this point in his life he didn’t interact with them all that much. He made a note that that had to change.   
“We all saw that thing; the police were the ones calling bullshit. No one takes anything seriously round here.”

“He’s not wrong I don’t think much has changed since you and your friends left, Mike told us how you all grew up together…”   
Don was less impressed by Richie’s visit, not that he wasn’t a fan but he was currently doing enough stressing for both him and his clearly unphased boyfriend. He also didn’t want to think that there was something living in Derry that was somehow worse than the likes of Webby.

“You’re Mike’s friend so if he trusts you then we have no reason not too, but what are you guys going to do about it? Can you kill a crazy space clown? Ooh maybe it’s like the Slitheen! Just try throwing vinegar at it.”   
Adrian was about to continue before catching a glimpse of Don’s ‘please don’t say anything else’ face and after earlier he could hardly argue with that.   
“what I’m getting at is it could be something simple that you’re overlooking, it’s just a dumb clown at the end of the day it can’t be that hard to kill.”

Richie lost himself for a moment ‘it can’t be that hard to kill.’ He wanted to believe that more than anything but after the news of Stanley to say his outlook was bleak was the understatement of the year. In fact, this was originally going to be added to his list of attempts to escape Derry but driving past the hospital got him thinking. Mike hadn’t said much about Adrian, but it was obvious at least to Richie that the three had become pretty good friends over the last few months. After years of Mike being on his own, doing what no other Loser was brave enough to do he’d finally met people who made him happy and Derry almost took that from him too. Derry had taken too many important people, having spoken to Don and Adrian it helped Richie to regain just enough bravery to go back to his friends. Afterall they needed him, he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened because he’d ran away.   
“Thank you, for listening to my crazy story. We’re going to kill this fucking clown once and for all… you two take care and listen to your boyfriend Adrian.”   
The older man quipped, throwing his jacket on as he made his way towards the door.

“I just like to keep him on his toes. If you ever need anything… not just clown business you know where to find us Rich.”   
Adrian gave him a little wave whilst Don just smiled mouthing a quick thank you before Richie completely disappeared.

That was a month ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Big love to my Don, Steve & Kay 👁👁


End file.
